A Nice Surprise
by GDAE24
Summary: Arthur and Merlin have been trying for months to have a child with a potion Merlin had found. When Merlin receives new he tells Arthur in the most surprising way. Mpreg. Birthday present for Allthingmagical.


**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing, the characters and everything else belong to BBC.**

**This is a birthday present to allthingsmagical. Everyone, enjoy, and happy birthday!**

They lay back breathing heavily, turning to look at one another with shy smiles despite how often they did this. The larger man turned on his side pulling the other into his arms and situating them in a far more comfortable position. Kissing the head of dark hair, the other smiled, tightening his embrace. His partner sighed tiredly, snuggling farther into the larger's chest, seeking warmth as sweat cooled on his porcelain skin.

It was late, the night sky grew dark pong ago during the couples love making, stars hanging from the black canopy like magic. The shifting colors going back and forth in their futile fight for dominance. The moon lay against the backdrop, resting its full belly, knowing in time it would once again grow skinny before disappearing then coming back slowly.

The large kingdom lay peaceful under the lights watchful stare, diminishing their own lights in respect. It was a city awashed in a content darkness, silence filling the air like the sweetest tune. Everyone slept except for the lovers who had finished another battle they had long been fighting in hopes of winning soon.

"Do you think it worked?" the smaller man muttered, eyes drooping as lost his battle with sleep.

"Maybe." the other whispered, bringing him closer as his breathing slowed. Despite his large, strong form, he, too, couldn't win.

O_o

Merlin woke with a yawn a few weeks later, feeling the empty sheets next to him and knew Arthur had gone to training. He hated morning like that when he woke alone to a cold bed and couldn't snuggle up to his husband or kiss him awake or be kissed awake. Out of no where, he felt the sudden urge to cry, to curl up, bury himself in the sheets and bawl his eyes out. After a few moments they went away and he blinked, confused as another feeling overtook his being.

Rushing to the pot, he leaned over and threw up the contents from last night, now feeling miserable.

"Oh dear," came a voice from behind him, "Master Merlin, I best be going to fetch Gaius."

He turned slightly to see their new manservant in the doorway with breakfast, the smell making him want to throw up again. This confused him farther as he loved eggs and fruit, but at the moment it made his stomach churn once again.

"I-I'm fine." he hiccuped.

The boy set the plate down giving Merlin a disbelieving stare, "Master Merlin, last time I believed that it almost got me fired and you dead. Now I'm going to get Gaius."

He stared after the boy, growling under his breath. He didn't want to see Gaius, he wanted to be left alone to lay in bed and do nothing and heal by himself.

When the boy returned, Gais followed close behind, shooting the most vehement stare in Merlin's direction.

"How many times must I explain to you that you must call on me if you ever not feel well. Especially now with what your body is going through. I told you that the potion was new and that I wasn't sure of its effects, it is empirical you let me check over anything."

Merlin sighed in exasperation, leaning back against the pillows, wishing that Arthur was there once again.

"Now, what are your symptoms."

"I threw up." he drawled, rolling his eyes.

Gais raised his brow and Merlin sighed again, lifting himself further up into a sitting position.

"I woke up, suddenly felt depressed, but that went away soon enough and then I felt like throwing up, so I did. Then he walked in and got you."

Gaius sighed, "Thank you, now why don't you eat breakfast, fill your empty stomach back up and I'll do a more thorough check up."

Merlin glanced at the food, stomach rolling once again and he shook his head, "No thanks, not hungry."

"Please, Merlin, you and I both know that's a lie. You love this, it's your favorite."

"The smell of it makes me want to throw up again, it's disgusting."

"You didn't find it disgusting yesterday." the boy chimed in.

Merlin glared at him, not noticing the way Gaius' eyes widened.

"So this all started this morning?" the young man nodded. "Merlin, how often have you and Arthur been trying since we discovered the potion?"

Merlin blushed, "Erm, often."

Gaius rolled his eyes, "How often?"

"I'd rather not-"

"Merlin, come now, out with it."

"Almost every night."

Gaius nodded, ignoring the flush that continued to creep down the other's face.

"I think I've come to a conclusion, just allow me to do an exam and we can move on."

Merlin lay back as Gaius came up, closing his eyes and letting the man look him over with both his eyes and magic. A few moments later, he nodded in understanding, stepping back to look the boy who he thought of as a son, he smiled.

"Well, your diagnosis seems clear, I can really only think of one thing that could be wrong, and I don't really think it is wrong."

"What is it, Gaius?" he asked curiously, sitting back up.

"I think a congratulations is in order, my boy."

Merlin looked at him, not daring to believe it, not daring to allow his hopes to grow.

"The potion, it seems, has worked. You're pregnant!"

O_o

Arthur wiped the sweat from his brow, breathing hard as yet another opponent advanced towards him, sword ready. Just like all new opponents, he disarmed him quickly, beating him within a matter of minutes. Despite the shortness of the fight, he was still breathing hard, needing an excuse for a break. Smiling, he saw Merlin coming towards the field, just the excuse he needed.

"Everyone, take a break!" he called, walking over to greet his husband. "Morning, Love."

"Morning!" he smiled widely.

"What has you out here on this fine, early morning?" he asked suspiciously.

Merlin smiled, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist and leaning his head up, resting his chin against the older man's broad chest. Arthur leaned down, pecking him on the lips that were offered to him so sweetly.

"I've recieved news."

Arthur hummed noncommittally.

"A close friend of ours is pregnant." he smiled.

Arthur's eyes opened, "Well, that is news, who is it?"

"They wished to tell us themselves, I was informed by Gaius, he says they are very dear to you."

"When shall they tell us? Are they in Camelot?"

"Yes, I think we should throw a ball for them, well, their child."

"But doesn't that involve knowing who they are?" he joked.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "We could throw it, invite everyone-"

"The whole of Camelot?"

"No, just those who work in or near the castle, those we are likely friends with."

"And how will this help us figure out who this is?"

"It can be like a cool party thing! Each person can have a certain number and put it in something and later on you can draw the number and they can tell you if it's them. It can be a masquerade!"

Arthur laughed, "You seem to have it all planned out."

Merlin nodded tightening his grip on Arthur's neck with a smile, eyes pleading. He found himself sighing in concession, nodding in agreement, knowing he couldn't say no to Merlin. The smaller man smiled widely, bringing Arthur down into another searing kiss as a thank you.

Merlin quickly left, determined to make the plans and have this be the best dance he could possibly make it. Arthur watched him go, a confused smile playing on his lips. Sighing, and wondering who was pregnant, Arthur turned back to the training field, ready to start once again.

O_o

"Welcome!" Merlin greeted as another guest came in wearing a mask. They smiled at him politely, taking a number and moving towards the middle of the room.

He hadn't seen Arthur all evening, not even sure which mask he'd worn. No one really knew who anyone was, and he was determine that it be the same for him and Arthur as well. He ignored the inquiries and begging, insisting they change in seperate rooms and head down at different times.

Anxiously, he twisted the small paper in his hand, the number shone bright red against the parchment like on everyone elses. He smiled nervously at every man and woman who asked him to dance, accepting graciously and allowing himself to be whisked away. He was fairly sure he had danced with almost everyone, keeping his mouth shut while dancing with the men in case it was Arthur. He wasn't to know until he asked.

Listening intently, he awaited the moment the clock struck midnight, indicating that the asking began. He laughed as he was deeply dipped, the man giving him a wide, suggestive smile the he ignored, leaving him when the dance was over.

Although he was expecting it, he still jumped when the clock rung out, doubt suddenly filling his mind with this plan. Everyone stopped dancing, chattering quieted down as Arthur made his way up to his chair. Taking off his red and gold mask, he smiled to everyone, clearing his throat and beginning.

"As you all know, my crazy husband, "everyone laughed, "decided to out one of our friends of their pregnancy in this way. Though elaborate, at least he has his heart in the right place, as always. Everyone here should know that they mustn't lie, when I ask if you are pregnant, whether male or female, you must answer truthfully. Is that agreed upon?"

Everyone nodded and spoke their agreements, looking curiously around one another wondering who it was among them that was expecting. Merlin shifted from foot to foot, looking around him as well. The man who had previously been dancing with Merlin and giving him looks, came up behind him, grabbing his arse.

Merlin jumped as the first number was called, turning furiously on the spot to glare at the man behind him.

"Excuse you!" he whispered harshly as the firt question of the night was asked.

"Hey!" he raised his hands in surrender, "Look, kid, I know you want it, no need to act so innocent."

"Please," Merlin scoffed as another person left and came up, "I wouldn't want you even if I was single."

"You shouldn't be making moves on other people if you aren't single. I saw the way you looked at me. No need to be ashamed that you need a little something." he raised his brow, moving his hand forward to grasp Merlin's arm.

Instantly, Merlin yanked his arms away, stepping back and unfortunately falling onto his sorry arse. He let out a small yelp, trying to push the man off as he yanked him up, getting hold of his arm again.

"Let go!" Merlin growled.

"Make me."

"If you don't, you will immensely regret it as my husband will be very protective of me if he were to know about this."

"Don't lie, we both know that if he was really as good as you say you would not be searching out the help of others."

"I wasn't-"

"Don't lie!" he snarled, and Merlin heard his number being called.

Twisting quickly, he dislodged his arm, running up to the open space, stopping and leaning forward, far more out of breath that he normally would be. He watched, through the corner of his eye as the man made his way to the front of the crowed, glaring at him evilly. Looking up, he saw Arthur watching him with slight worry, despite not knowing exactly who he was. It made Merlin's heart swell at the love his husband held for his people.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Straightening, he nodded, trying to fully catch his breath, and he was no longer nervous, the man distracting him enough that the butterflies in his stomach were no longer noticeable.

Arthur nodded, though still looked at him with slight worry, "Okay, are you ready?"

Merlin nodded, taking in a deep breath and letting it out, smiling.

"Is it you who is pregnant?"

Looking around, Merlin slowly nodded again.

Arthur's eyes widened, as did the man's. Merlin shot an I-Told-You-So look before returning his gaze to Arthur.

"Will you remove your mask?"

Merlin lifted his shaky hands and began untying the velvety strings that held his blue and white mask to his face. Lowering his head, he allowed it to drop to his hand before looking up once again, blue eye shining with unshed tears.

Everything seemed to be on pause for a moment before Arthur asked, "Merlin?"

"Yes." he said, watching as his husband came down to him.

"You-you're-?"

He gave a shaky laugh, "Yes."

Arthur's face burst into a bright smile and Merlin suddenly found himself being lifted up and spun around. When his feet next touched the ground, Arthur's lips were on his, giving him a fierce kiss. Merlin wrapped his arms around his neck, holding on, bringing Arthur closer.

When they next broke apart Merlin became aware of clapping and cheering, looking around to see many smiling faces. The music began again and Arthur whisked him off to the dance floor, pulling him close and leading him around the room.

After an hour, Merlin was slightly tired, but couldn't find it in himself to be willing to stop, loving how Arthur held him and pulled him into loving, happy kisses. Suddenly, Arthur was pulled from him, and he watched as he went crashing to the floor, the man who had been hitting on Merlin standing over him.

"Hey!" Merlin yelled.

"Do you know?" the man asked, stalking forward, "That your husband isn't satisfied in his relationship with you. He was coming on to me earlier, he needs a man that can provide."

Arthur spluttered, lifting himself up, but the man pushed him back again, making him stumble.

"If he is coming to others to get certain things done, obviously, he is unhappy in your relationship."

"Stop it!" Merlin yelled angrily, "You lying excuse for a human being. Don't you dare talk to my husband that way."

"You were-"

"No I was not!" he growled, eyes flashing suddenly, hand aimed outwards to the man.

The man suddenly looked less smug, his eyes widening as he looked down, "What did you-?"

"You talk big game, but now you obviously have none." he said, folding his arms.

"You shrunk my prick?!" he asked horrified.

Arthur snickered, "Didn't your mom ever teach you not to mess with pregnant people, they do anything they want and always get away with it."

He turned, but Merlin was done, "Get out!" he snapped, "Or else it will stay like that permanently, or worse, it will be fully removed."

His eyes widened, and Merlin happily watched as he quickly left the room, going up to his husband and being pulled into a fierce kiss.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked.

Merlin smiled, "Yes, but it's nice to be told again and again."

Arthur smiled, kneeling down and placing his hands over Merlin's stomach, looking up at him, "More than words can say. More than I can ever show, but I will try every day anyway."

Placing a kiss over Merlin's still flat stomach, he got up, taking his husband into his arms and leading him to their rooms, that, nine months later would play host to a baby.

_**The End**_

**There it is, hope everyone enjoyed. Yadas, as always, are appreciated! **


End file.
